Conventionally, an ejector-type refrigerant cycle device including an ejector adapted as a refrigerant decompression function and a refrigerant circulation function is known.
For example, in an ejector-type refrigerant cycle device described in Patent Document 1, refrigerant discharged from a compressor is heat-exchanged with outside air in a radiator, and is cooled. The high-pressure refrigerant having been cooled is supplied to a nozzle portion of the ejector, and refrigerant evaporated in a suction side evaporator is drawn from a refrigerant suction port of the ejector.
Furthermore, in the ejector-type refrigerant cycle device described in Patent Document 1, a discharge side gas-liquid separator is located downstream of a diffuser portion of the ejector so as to separate the refrigerant flowing out of the diffuser portion into gas refrigerant and liquid refrigerant. In addition, a gas refrigerant outlet of the discharge side gas-liquid separator is coupled to a suction side of the compressor, a liquid refrigerant outlet of the discharge side gas-liquid separator is coupled to an inlet side of the suction side evaporator, and a refrigerant outlet side of the suction side evaporator is coupled to the refrigerant suction port of the ejector.
In the ejector used for the ejector-type refrigerant cycle device, the high-pressure refrigerant is decompressed and expanded in the nozzle portion of the ejector to be jetted, so that the refrigerant downstream of the evaporator is drawn from the refrigerant suction port by pressure drop of the jet refrigerant, thereby recovering the kinetic energy of refrigerant in the decompression and expansion at the nozzle portion.
Furthermore, the recovered kinetic energy (hereinafter, called as “recovery energy”) is converted to the pressure energy in the diffuser portion of the ejector, so as to increase the refrigerant pressure to be drawn into the compressor. Therefore, drive power of the compressor is decreased, and coefficient of performance (COP) in the ejector-type refrigerant cycle device is improved.
[Prior Art Document]
[Patent Document 1] JP Patent No. 3322263